


Morale

by ConfirmedBachelor (schizophrenic)



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizophrenic/pseuds/ConfirmedBachelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt just wanted to figure The President out, and the latter just wanted to boost some morale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morale

Matt babbled something or another, fingers knotted, as his eyes started out the window of this – what did the boss call it? – oh right, lounge that they had found near the center of the simulation. It was nice, though unsettling; The President refused leave the simulation on the grounds that they were both too tired for the sprint, and Matt, trying to make amends for all that had happened in the past, didn't bat a noticeable eye when coming with him was all but demanded. It didn't matter much; Matt had time without Kinzie talking off his ear, and that was all well and good. The only thing he missed for this night away was his chance to look over the ship, which he could truthfully do at any time, but he had been putting it off so much with The President constantly calling him away.

And he wasn't sure why this man always chose him; even when the others would volunteer to come out, his eyes always came to the young hacker, even when he was sleeping. He still hadn't forgiven him for that one either.

Deep colored eyes turned to look over his shoulder, the boss lying, legs crossed on the couch somewhere behind him, eyes turned up to the ceiling and a lit cigarette between his thin lips. Matt always wondered what he thought about – especially when he wasn't mouthing off in that British twang of his, speaking so crudely that the hacker had half a mind to cover his ears sometimes. He was shameless, but that was alright – he wouldn't be who he was otherwise.

"Matt," the voice started him, at first, "stop starin'. If you're so fuckin' bored, you can—"

"I'm not 'bored'." He retorted, voice sounding as if he was offended. He might have been, but he wasn't fully sure yet.

A few careful steps were taken towards the couch, and The President swung his legs over the side of the sofa, giving the younger male room to sit, eyes on a television that had never even been turned on. He blinked slowly – thoughtfully, light green eyes clouding with a hint of sleepiness. Matt, in his time knowing this man, had hardly seen him so calm. Agitated or slightly aroused seemed to be the only emotions that they packaged this man in, and though Matt would hardly ever admit it out loud, he really did respect him. He got things done, though his means were sometimes a little questionable. Suddenly, The President sat up, brushing fingers through messily layered blond hair, a cough leaving thin lips followed by a grumble of displease as his cigarette was outed in an ashtray on the table. He then turned his gaze to the male beside him, lips quirking with a hint of something Matt didn't recognize before he slumped back against the couch, arm somewhere behind the hackers back.

"Is something wrong?" Matt thought to ask, unsure.

Kinzie usually knew what to say, and Matt hadn't learned much about the ins and out of this man just yet. She was usually the only one allowed to call him by name; and though Matt tried to keep from thinking too hard about it, he was only vaguely sure that they had shared more intimate moments than Matt could count. At he didn't want to call it jealously, really; he hadn't had time for that sort of thing, considering what was going on around them, and his girlfriend – well, that was a whole other story. Aside from that, Matt was the only one there, so if The President was having problems (or something), then he should be the one to at least try to help. He was sure that if Kinsie felt that something was wrong, she'd call or something, but then again, he did constantly complain about her watching him while he was there.

"No." Succinct, eyes returning to his face for another short moment.

"But you look bothered."

"I'm not."

Matt balled his fists against his lap, growing frustrated. He'd never figure this man out, he was sure of it. Even when they were working together and he was /trying/ to make nice, he wouldn't budge. Of course by now he knew that he was stubborn, but he had no idea how his normal companions dealt with him.

"You know, it's hard to get along with you when we can't even talk."

The President cracked a smile, despite himself, before erupting into a fit of laughter. It went on for a few moments, Matt growing embarrassed before he stood, and took a step towards the one bed that he been assigned to be his in the room; wanting to sleep and pretend that he hadn't said anything. The blond grabbed his wrist though, a light touch from noticeably calloused fingers, pulling him back to sitting. He huffed out a sound, fingers lingering for a moment too long against warm skin, before The President returned his hand to himself.

"Ya' wanna make nice, Miller?" He snickered, though there was a sudden fondness in his eyes that nearly scared Matt.

"I'm not too sure anymore."

"I ain't gonna hurt ya'." The President turned to face his companion, crossing his legs on the couch, hands raising to unzip the leather jacket and Matt could remember him buying from Planet Zin; and he only remembered specifically because he had to fend of aliens while The President went shopping.

The jacket was shrugged off and left draped on the back on the couch, and The President stretched his arms over his head, fitted tank top not leaving much to the imagination. Not that Matt hadn't seen this man shirtless before, but it was more interesting seeing how clothes shifted against taut skin. Not that he was looking that hard, really. Couldn't be helped though. The President wasn't that large of a man; he was very fit, but wasn't excessively muscular. Of course he was much more muscled than himself, but most everyone was stronger than Matt – he'd admit that.

"I thought ya' were tired."

Matt did mention that he was sleepy, in the hopes of them returning to the ship. He did get tired of the simulation quite quickly, especially when The President kept him out for hours without end. Given that they were perched in a makeshift hotel, Matt couldn't do but so much, and he honestly wasn't that tired.

"Well, yes, I am, but—"

"But ya' want to bother my ass, yeah? Fine. We can talk. What do ya' want to know?"

"Uh," Matt was unsure for a moment, humming to himself thoughtfully, "Can you tell me your name?"

It seemed like a decent enough request. Though he knew that Kinsie knew, and used it, he had never heard it aloud himself. That was one thing at Matt could tell he was secretive about, and though he could understand why, he felt out of the loop considering that they were working together now.

"The President," the man before him said with a cheeky grin.

"You know what I mean." He huffed, tempted to walk away again.

"Ezra." Last name wasn't given, of course, but Matt accepted that enough. "Ya' can call me that here, but outside of this room or the ship, my name is off limits."

For clear reasons, of course. And The Pre—or rather, Ezra knew that there were probably eyes all over this room, but he didn't seem too worried; actually he hardly ever did. Again, just agitated. In these moments though, he seemed amused; a smug curl of his lips as he leaned against the back of the couch, eyes looking over Matt in a way that made him feel the slightest bit uncomfortable.

"Now I have a question for, ya'. Ya' regret comin' along for this ride?"

And Matt knew what he meant – being here for this. He was still for a moment before he shook his head, unloosening the tie from around his neck.

"No, but I wish I had more time to sit and think."

"Like now?" The President grinned, white teeth flashing in the other's direction before he stood and walked towards the window, arms crossing. "What's your girlfriend thinkin' with ya' out here like this?"

Matt's eyes followed him to the window, and he shrugged, knowing that the other male couldn't see it. Honestly, he wasn't sure if she was even his girlfriend anymore. He hadn't seen her in so long that at this point she had probably forgotten that he existed; her distaste in his interest in Nyteblade probably was part of it too.

"I have no idea." He said with a sigh, and watched as green eyes were brought back to his face.

"Ya' ever done anything with her?"

"You can't just ask me that!" He said, feeling the hue brighten in his cheeks, and The President chuckled, as if expecting it.

"Yeah, I can. We could all die here, ya' know? Sex boosts morale."

"It's not like I could sleep with her now anyway."

Ezra turned and leaned his back against the window, giving the younger male a glance over before rolling his eyes.

"Well, Matt, there are plenty of pretty broads outside that would be glad to have a go with ya'. I'd even offer, but I'm not sure if you're into that."

"I'm not going to—wait, what?"

Matt stood and stepped closer to the taller male with a raised black brow, not sure if he was being jested. He watched him shift listlessly under that black tank top, muscles exaggerated under his crossed arms.

"What part didn't ya' understand?"

"You would sleep with me?" Matt had thought about it before – not specifically with Ezra, but with men. Given that he hadn't slept with anyone, anything would be new.

"Why not? You're not bad lookin'. As long as ya' don't get all weird."

"So, that's a no to you calling me Nyteblade?"

"A definite no."

Matt was a second away from saying no, just at the last bit of The President's words, but then he shrugged and gave a glance to the people outside the window, stories below and sighed.

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"Uh, boost my morale?"

The President laughed, much like he had on the couch, a bit too hard and a little bothering, and Matt figured that he had turned him off, but was grabbed by the shoulders, and his back was pressed hard to the window that was once behind the tall blond. He winced, glad that the glass was stronger than it looked. When he contained himself from the sudden chance, he felt a mouth against his own, lips already parted from the gasp he had emitted from being moved. It tasted like cigarettes, the kiss, strong and a bit too much at first. Ezra wasn't shy with his tongue either, pressing a bit too hard and eliciting a little whimper from the smaller male. The sound, apparently, male the blond ease up; lips gentler, a pattern of lips and tongues, and Matt let himself meld into the movement of them after a moment. He wondered, in a moment before they parted, where the last place The President had his tongue. A thought that he was well are that he shouldn't have been having, but it couldn't be helped too much.

"Your clothes." Ezra said, already in stride towards his bed before Matt realized that the kiss had stopped. "Take 'em off."

The tank top had been thrown off while the other male was speaking, shoes being kicked off, followed by socks. There was a bit of disappointment that there was no romance going on here, clearly, but he did as told, stripping down to his boxers and following after the blond. A hand pushed him to the bed once he was beside the shirtless president, and the man crawled over him, pushing his knees apart with his own and settling between his thighs, hovering over him with a smile that was incredibly surly. His head disappeared from his field of view then, and he felt a wet tongue trace around the base of his ear; his hips jerking instantly at the contact. He wasn't sure if he ears were erogenous or not, but continued stimulus did feel nice enough.

He wanted to close his eyes, but he wasn't fully sure if he trusted The President enough for that yet. For all he knew, this man could be planning to kill him for all the times Matt had tried to do the reverse on him. When lips trailed down to a neck, that thought was instantly dismissed, eyes faltering closed and a low grumble of please leaving slightly parted lips. At least he wasn't as rough as he was when he first started kissing; there were little nibbles, suction that had surely left marks, but nothing that Matt couldn't exactly take.

Fingers ended up in blond hair by the time he was kissing down Matt's stomach, nipping playfully at skin, and leaving a wet trail from neck, to nipples all the way down to his belly button. Matt had been hard since the stimulation to his nipples – the tugging between teeth nearly leaving him reeling.

"You've done this with Kinsie, haven't you?" He wasn't sure what made him ask, but he bit his lip the second the words left his lips.

The President didn't seem fazed, lips leaving skin to unbuckle his belt and kick his way out of his own pants, rather than because the question had bothered him.

"Once, a while ago." And he left it at that, fingers lingering on Matt's underwear, which he only removed after he received a quick nod.

Matt's eyes were still closed, though the heat in his cheeks rose tremendously. He felt the other male's weight leave the bed, and he was worried for a minute that he didn't like what he had seen. It wasn't a small cock, but nothing terrifying either. Normal, is what he liked to call it. Eyes reopened and he saw Ezra walk into the bathroom, door still open. He was looking through the cabinets.

"Did I turn you off already?"

"Nah. I'm lookin' for somethin' to use as lube. Spit ain't gonna do it and I don't want to hurt ya'."

Matt sighed with relief, fighting that empty feeling that came without The President being on top of him, and watching as he returned with a small bottle of lotion, which he sniffed once he was on the bed again, then deemed it as alright. Bottle was then sat aside and Matt noticed then, eyes accidentally at the other's groin that he was bigger that he had originally anticipated. Of course it was obvious, and Matt should have expected, given that Ezra wore tight pants most of the time and even when flaccid there was a considerable bulge always present. No, spit wasn't "gonna" do it.

In his anxiety, he didn't notice the older male leaning back down, tongue lapping up against sensitive skin, and causing Matt to jump with surprise. Hips bucked without him meaning for them to, and Ezra held them with one hand while wagging a finger at him. He was in The President's mouth in all too quick of a motion, and in the heat, Matt arched his head back, panting out desperately as he tried to buck his hips. Though he had asked once or twice, his girlfriend hadn't done this for him before; the boss seemed all too willing, and that just enhanced the feeling even more. A babble of expletives left the hackers lips, feeling a nose meet his pelvis, tongue playing against skin and licking up pre-come when he pulled back.

"Fuck," Matt breathed, turning his head to the side as his brows knitted together, fingers digging through blond tresses.

"Ya' like that?" The teasing voice was heard after a soft pop of the other male letting an aching length fall from his lips and back onto Matt's abdomen.

"Clearly," Matt murmured, daring his eyes open to look at a clearly amused president who winked at him once he had his attention.

Another long lick was ran against Matt's length before he grabbed the hacker's legs and pushed them to his chest, spreading them enough to get to exactly what he was aiming for. Matt could feel his heart panicking in his chest, his eyes locked on the male before him as he sat up and coated his fingers in white lotion, and though in the back of his mind he wondered if lotion was the right thing to use for this, he also wondered if, regardless of prep, he was going to rip. He had never had anything up there before, and though Ezra was still in his underwear, it was still frightening. The President did know what he was doing though, and he couldn't deny that.

The lotion was cold, he noted, as a finger prodded against his entrance, and once he was invaded, he hissed, not liking the feeling at first. Noticing this, Ezra leaned in, coaxing lips open, kissing Matt into a fluffy mess, and sucking the breath out of him. A second finger was pressed in before Matt was reminded that his prostate existed; fingers stretching and then nudging into a ball of nerve endings that made the hacker clench and groan, back arching against the plush bedding – heat spilling through his core with every repeated brush of fingers. Matt, despite his closed eyes could just see the blond smirking, proud of himself, and he added a third finger, probably just to make himself feel more accomplished. Matt was grinding his hips for more friction, and he felt a mouth case around his balls, tongue running over skin, and he realized that he could get off just like this.

"Boss – Ezra, /please/; I can't . . ." He begged, body tense from want.

"Please what?" A dark eye opened and Matt frowned, panting.

"You can—you can't be serious," Matt mumbled, and The President nodded, licking his lips.

"Fuck me; I want you to fuck me, now please, get on with it."

With a smile, fingers were removed and the empty feeling came back while Ezra slipped off his underwear, throwing it somewhere behind him. Matt eyed his hard cock for a long moment, swallowing audibly and then drawing his eyes up to the other male's. He didn't give him a chance to prepare himself either. The head was already prodding at his entrance, a slow burn making him whine as it passed the initial denial, further pressing just nearly causing the hacker to tear up. He knew it wasn't as bad as it could have been, but it was still enough. The President was nice enough to not move his hips, but he pulled Matt's legs to wrap around his waist and bend down to comb fingers though black hair, teeth nipping at clavicles and a slightly arched neck.

"You can move." Matt said after a moment, when the burn started to wear down and he started feeling the lack of attention to his sex.

"Ya' sure, love? I can wait longer; your neck is fuckin' gorgeous." And he bit a little too hard into the skin there, but Matt didn't find it completely uncomfortable, and part of him actually liked the sudden return to roughness, but he would save that for another time, if there was another time.

"/Move/." He hissed, and The President did as told, shifting his hips in long, slow strides, just teasing the line of friction.

Matt noticed this, and figured that the blond was messing with him, so he reached down and dug his nails into the hard rump that was The President's ass. Chuckling, Ezra picked up his pace, hands bracketing Matt's face, but he was careful not to go too quickly yet given that it would still hurt him.

Arms came to wrap around The President's neck, tugging himself for another kiss, hips slapping audibly now, and Ezra clearly couldn't quite care. Prostate was numerous times in rapid succession, and Matt broke the kiss just to throw his head back and emit such a sound that Ezra could feel the dip of arousal in his stomach increase just from that alone. It made him smile genuinely, a sight that Matt didn't get to see too often, and in the emotion of what they were doing, the hacker stared for a long moment, letting unabashed moans pass his lips with each and every thrust. The President wasn't all that silent either, low groans and sighs of please leaving his lips, only muffled when he decided to press his lips all over any part of Matt that he could get to.

"Pres—Ezra," Matt gasped, the other male's thrusts becoming erratic and losing rhythm, "I'm close."

The other male didn't respond, face tucked into Matt's neck, and the latter male was sure that if Kinsie didn't already know what they were doing, that it would be evident in all that marks that were being left. A hand did come around and stroke Matt for good measure, helping him over the edge.

It wasn't long before Matt couldn't hold back the deepening heat in his core, pants becoming louder before a sharp buck into his prostate made him cry, hips jerking as white heat streamed from his length and all over his abdomen. He clenched around Ezra, and that was just enough for him to get off, wanton movements letting him coat Matt's insides with the last few jerks of his hips. It was an awkward sort of feeling, and hacker realized, just in that moment, that he didn't even think about condoms. Shaking his head, and not bothering to worry about it given that the deed was done, he combed his fingers through Ezra's hair when he collapsed onto of him, the wind was knocked from him for a second but he recovered well enough.

"Shit," The President said with a sigh, hand coming down to gently grab at the smaller male's hip.

"Why didn't I ask you to do this sooner?" Matt said with a laugh, feeling Ezra shift against him, nose nuzzling against his chest before lips caught skin.

Clearly the blond was fond of cuddling after sex. Matt was too spent to push him away.

"'Cause ya' didn't know I was this good. How's your morale?" He asked, picking his head up just to look over the hacker's face, grin returning.

"Better than it was before."

"Good." Ezra pulled out and rolled to the side, resting his arms under his head. "And if ya' ever need another boost, let me know."

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that I spelled Kinzie's name wrong a couple times in this, and I just didn't bother to fix it. I apologize.


End file.
